If you could call it love
by shes-herdark-portrait
Summary: If you could call it love...Wolfe finds it hard to keep his mind off of the tomboy new CSI. He hated and loved her, and somehow, she reminded him of some terrible memory...
1. Alison Jessica Hart

**Glance, Smile and Kiss**

* * *

Wolfe watched as the new member of the CSI Miami-Dade marched into the lab, looking confidant and ready to work. She walked over to the lab table and tied her hair up in a ponytail and pulled the rubbery latex gloves on. She probed through the microscope in front of her to list all her observations into her new folder Horatio had given her to start on. Wolfe blew a long whistle, his hands on his hips, watching from outside. Eric Delko couldn't help but laugh. 

"Got your eyes on A.J. hunh?"

Wolfe moved his head to the side and scoffed.

"She burns a rug, did you see her? She just marched right in there."

"Good, we need some one like her. Hart's a good kid…be easy on her, alright?"

Eric slapped Wolfe on the back and left him bewildered and shocked. Shaking his head; he turned and entered the lab, A.J. called him over and gave him her observations, and the evidence from the case Wolfe was working on. She couldn't help but smile inwardly as Wolfe's face turned stony.

"I thought I'd get a head start while you were out there scrutinizing me."

"I was not – you're supposed to come to me or Eric to start on a case independently." He said a certain finality in his voice.

"I asked Calliegh. She said "Go for it!"" Hart raised an eyebrow and grinned, breaking Wolfe's finality.

Ryan Wolfe grabbed the evidence and walked away, furious that the newbie took his case.

Eric entered the room just as A.J. began to finish her sentence.

"And I'm going to be interrogating the suspect this afternoon."

"What?!" Wolfe spun one-eighty, "no, no you're not."

A.J. shrugged, which made Wolfe's stony exterior crack, he clenched his jaw and stomped away, punching the out side wall, making every head turn.

"Careful Ryan." Alexx walked beside him.

"Grr! She just-"

* * *

"Frustrates me, so I'm getting him back," A.J. told Eric, smiling deviously. 

He laughed. There was a very child like behavior he had just noticed about A.J., thought she was in her early twenties, she acted talked like a high school student would, and worked just as hard as the older members of the Miami-Dade. He turned to A.J.'s files with an amused expression.

"What'd he do anyways?"

"He ate my lunch."

Eric laughed whole-heartedly. He liked this kid, he called her kid, even thought she wasn't much younger than him.

Wolfe came back in with his bloody knuckles. He gave Delko a _don't-ask-me-or-I'll-kill-you _look and sat down beside A.J. in his usual spot. A.J. ignored the look.

"Did you have a grudge against the wall?"

Before he could reply with a blistering retort, she grabbed his hand and clothed it with gauze wrapping. _She's fast…_Wolfe thought. He watched as she ducked her head down, her tranquil touch surprised him. Her beautiful bright green eyes probed the scratches and wrapping, gingerly dabbing each wound with disinfectant. The burn made Wolfe hiss. "Well if you don't want burning feeling, don't have sparring matches with something that won't move and triple your weight." She responded.

Eric brought down a mound of files and documents in front of them. Paper work.

A.J. brought her head up to meet Wolfe's. As she stared into the hazel eyes of the "wolf", she saw something she hadn't seen in a long, long time. Her child hood memory. There was a lurching feeling in her stomach, he looked so familiar.

Wolfe stared right into the emerald gemmed eyes of Hart's. Feeling like he met her before.

For two whole seconds they stared until the sound of Eric's parting did their eyes break.

_It can't be him…he's gone…_she thought as she walked down the large interior of the hall way to the morgue.

_It can't be her…she's dead…_he thought as he walked down the large interior of the hallway to the morgue with A.J. close by.

* * *

Hope you liked it, this is the right draft, I like this intro better than my last one so if anyone is confused that it's diffent than the one they read before...this is why...please R&R! THANKS! 


	2. Sweet Murder

**If you could call it love**

* * *

Alexx waited patiently as the two CSI officers walked in with their white lab coats flapping behind them. A.J. walked forward and shook hands with Alexx. The girl looked young for her age (found in her job files A.J. is twenty-three), but Alexx found no problem for her age. She only looked for talent and fast learning people. 

Alexx turned to Wolfe and smirked. Her eyes seemed to talk to him. "Made up so fast?" her eyes seemed to say. Wolfe looked away to the files on the lab table. Pretending to have his whole focus on to the case as A.J. snatched the folder before him.

"Well, let's get to it then, shall we?" She gave a challenging look.

Wolfe nodded and walked to the first corpse on the inspection table. The victim was burned all over with what seemed to be something glossy, crystallized. There were numerous little cuts and bruises. Wolfe flipped through the other file Alexx passed to him and found a broken _humerus_. A.J. grabbed the tweezers and swab -- the glossy burn peeled off like a scab – and the evidence was slipped into the clear test tube. Wolfe scrutinized the cuts, it looked like scratch marks, fingernails. Wolfe smiled, DNA would tell everything.

"Time to see how our victim was burned." A.J. marched away into the second lab attached to the morgue.

A.J. placed the test tube into the machine and hummed to the whirring sounds. Eric walked in and nodded.

"I'll take care of this result, you can go back to the morgue to find more evidence."

Turning back around, she felt she done what she could. The morgue was littered with corpses, but she was only assigned to one. She felt the rush she had felt in the morning dieing away as she stood beside Wolfe. His eyes fixed on to the documents. He pointed to the picture of the crime scene and handed it to her. The victim lay down in his condo, at the back there were some stairs, decorative tables, and pots and plants, and the strange burns on the victim glossed over the fingerprints. It was either tear away evidence or leave it there for H's orders. The obvious was chosen.

"You want me to guess what happened?" Questioned A.J.

"Not guess," Wolfe tilted his head, "estimate with what we know."

A.J. looked at the photo again. She looked for little hints that might not be shown on the victim. Stairs. _Could've been made into a murder weapon along with the mysterious thing that caused the burns._ She thought. Plants. _Some of the scratches, the murderer probably leaned the victim backwards over the stairs and as he let go he scratched the victim. _A.J. looked shocked. Her head quickly turned to the direction where the corpse lay. _If the murderer could scratch the victim, the victim could scratch back. _She stepped forward and looked under the fingernails. Nothing. A.J. bit her lip disappointed.

"I already recovered the material underneath. I sent it to Calliegh." Wolfe answered to A.J.'s disappointment. "The murderer was wearing a sweater. A rather shabby one, for someone who lives in an expensive condo."

"Unless he doesn't live there…"

"I asked the door man for questioning."

"Rich people…" A.J. sighed comically.

Eric laughed as he returned to the morgue. "You won't believe what caused the burns."

A.J., Wolfe and Alexx waited. "Well don't keep us waiting." A.J. was handed the file.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sugar?"

"Crystallized sugar, found in jawbreakers."

"You're joking!" Wolfe took the documents and examined it.

A.J. thought back, it seemed familiar, she had watched it somewhere.

"Myth Busters." She mumbled

"What?"

"Myth Busters, it's a show, they were experimenting if jawbreakers can actually hurt someone with burns."

"How?" Alexx folded her arms, clearly interested.

"Most kids find it hard to eat a whole jawbreaker so they either hammer it and eat half, save the other half for later, or" she paused, recapping every detail, "they heat it…in a microwave…most likely in one hours time."

"Hot liquid sugar…" Wolfe whispered, acknowledging that the fact could happen.

"The outside would be tender while the inside is filled with hot liquid sugar, the heat builds, pressure, bitten, the air gets in and the liquid is forced out….like a candy volcano."

Eric nodded. "Bitten…or thrown, to use to harm someone."

"Looks like you're not the only one who saw Myth Busters." Wolfe looked at A.J. and patted her on the back.

* * *

Eric handed the folder to Horatio. The cool looking man in his mid-forties or early fifties took off his sun glasses and examined the evidence that was gained. 

"Candy…Mr.Delko, we are either looking for a teenager, a show fanatic or a murderer with no means of using a true weapon."

"No gun, knife…so it could be a kid…I wonder what the motive was."

"That…Eric, is what we need to find out."

Eric nodded and paced his steps back toward the lab. As he walked inside, he saw A.J. leaning over the microscope.

He smiled and walked back out. _She did too much already, she needs a break._

A.J. looked back, feeling the air on her back. But no one was there. She blinked a couple of times and yawned. Glancing at the clock over head she groaned. She had missed her interrogation opportunity. She placed the evidence back in place and slipped off the stool and quickly stride out the lab, bumping into the hard chest of Ryan Wolfe.

"You didn't go…"

"Y-yeah sorry…" she scratched her eyebrow and frowned. "Lost track of time…did you question him?"

"Nope…"

"What?!" A.J. nearly jumped. "B-but he was a suspect and a possible killer we can't let him go or this lab would suffer because I lost track of time and that can't happen and it's my first day and I-"

Wolfe grabbed A.J.'s shoulders and shook her, laughing. "Calm down Hart, this lab suffered far worse…I rescheduled. He looked at her green eyes for a long time. "You freaked."

A.J. brushed her shoulder length hazel hair behind her ear and sighed. "Well it took me a long time to get here…I really wanted this job…"

"Yeah well, you did well."

A.J. raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a compliment Mr. Wolfe."

"Well it'll be the last time…" Wolfe said, redeeming his rep.

A.J. smiled and squeezed his hand a little. "Thank you."

Wolfe looked at her. "That, Hart, sounded like an apology."

"Oh please, don't let your head get any bigger." She scoffed, half laughing.

She turned and walked down the hall to grab a coffee, laughing.

"What?" Wolfe stood there grinning to himself. "This, is getting interesting..."

* * *

First off I'd like to thank for the lovely reviews from Soccer-Bitch and StoryDreamer. And Hooray Chapter 2 of the CSI:Miami fan fiction! Hope you liked it, chapter 3 coming as soon as possible. 


	3. Coffee

**If you could call it love**

* * *

A.J. sipped the hot and soothing French vanilla coffee and sighed. The café was empty, a soft blue glow flooded the room, the lights were dimming, sun was setting. She walked towards the large glass windows and watched the pink-purple-blue sky sink behind the neighboring buildings. Old _memories again…_she thought, _it's just a coincidence…_

"A.J.!"

A.J. jumped and spilt her coffee all over her clothing. She cursed that she just lost a good moneys worth of coffee spilt and redden her. She looked up at the tanned handsome figure standing in front of her, startled.

"You owe me coffee…" A.J. smiled up at him, a hint of playful anger in her voice.

"Sorry, I just got the doorman in, thought that you and Wolfe could team up and question him." Eric looked at the coffee damage. "Maybe you should get changed first…"

A.J. nodded and handed Eric the empty paper cup.

She was shocked when she entered the change rooms. They were co-sex. A male of the late forties waved at her as he covered his beer belly. She looked away. _Did NOT need THAT in my memory._ She turned the corner and found a little tape stuck onto her personal locker. **ALISON JESSICA HART-MIAMI-DADE** She looked around her to make sure all eyes would be adverted from her. Luckily break was just over; mostly everyone was in an office or the lab. She opened her locker with the mini key tied to her belt. Smiling to herself that she brought extra clothing in her bag for someone to bring it down for her. She quickly undressed of her coffee stained white top. _That's not going to come out…_she sighed and tossed It into the pail. _Score._ She stripped of her jeans and neatly folded it into her duffle bag.

Quickly pulling on another pair of jeans she turned to the mirror and saw the red spots on her abdomen. A.J. turned on the tap and wiped off the coffee remains and patted lotion onto the irritated spot.

The yellow T brought out her bright green eyes beautifully—she noticed—as she walked down the halls. Many of the glass domains reflected her slender figure and long legs.

A worker passed her a folder as she walked into the office with Wolfe waiting for her. Both were staring at her for a very long odd time.

"So…Mr." A.J. glanced down at the documents, "Collins. You're the doorman?"

Matthew Collins nodded, looking at his hands and back up at A.J., staring agape.

"Were you anywhere near the victim Collins?" Wolfe asked; his arms folded.

"Yeah, I was the one who made the call."

A.J. sat down on the chair directly across from Collins and stared long and hard at him. He looked around his late teens to early twenties.

"Was that how you found him Collins?"

"What?"

"How you found the body, at the bottom of the stairs."

He nodded. Biting his lip.

A.J. sighed…_this is WAY too easy…_she looked at what Collins was wearing and frowned.

"Do you where that uniform everyday?" She asked.

"When it's my shift, yeah."

"What do you usually wear when you're _done _your shift?" Wolfe asked, leaning forward…intimidating the suspect.

"What? Well, like what normal people wear."

"Normal? What do you mean by normal?" Wolfe pressed.

"Well we don't wear suits like those people." Collins nodded at the photograph attached to A.J.'s documents of the victim's candy burned body.

"May I see your hand please?" A.J. said.

"Why?"

"To test for DNA…" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Wait…you think I'M the killer? Look I'm just a kid…a-and you need my approval."

"Well you sure offered yourself nicely to come up here Collins." Wolfe said.

A.J. took his hand and swabbed underneath his fingernails. She passed the swab to Wolfe and he cut the tip and inserted it into a clear test tube with liquid in it. The liquid changed colours.

"What, what does that mean?" Collins said, stuttering.

"It means you killed our Vic and you don't clean your hands very well." A.J. stood up and walked around the table and bent his arm into the handcuffs. "It also means you'll be in prison."

A.J. passed Collins to an officer and walked away but was pulled back by Wolfe.

"What are you wearing?"

"What _normal_ people wear, is there a rule about wearing things that make you look good? And besides do you think that kid would've cracked that easily if I was a fifty year old man and sweating?"

"No, 'cause usually we don't hire fifty year old non-fit men but the point was you were late."

"No, that was NOT the point…I thought the point was what I was wearing? Or am I mistaken? And if you're so keen on it, make sure you in-force a "don't sneak up on a person while they're holding hot coffee" rule."

And with that, A.J. turned on her heel and walked away.

"She HAS to stop doing that!" Wolfe turned and scuffed the floor.

"She has to stop doing what?" Calliegh said, appearing behind him.

"Whoa…" Wolfe arched his eyebrows and smiled. "She has to stop smart talking."

"That's why she was hired Ryan…she can get any person to talk. I think you witnessed that."

Wolfe scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah, she was good."

"Anyways, I got the second body inspection on the body you two were examining, turned out he died from a stab wound in the back, it was shallow so you couldn't really see it from underneath the sugary goodness…"

"Do we have a weapon?"

"Yup, found it in a bush outside the condo…these people really suck at confiscating the evidence."

"Which makes it a whole lot easier for us."

Calliegh smiled sweetly and patted Wolfe on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"If you're trying to pick up A.J. by making her angry it won't work. Making a girl angry is not how you should go. It's like one of those worst pick-up-lines ever."

"I-I'm not."

Calliegh laughed and shook her head, also turning around and leaving Wolfe tangled in his strangled thoughts.

* * *

CHAPTER3! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! thanks for the reviews again...really liked it!  



	4. Breakfast

**If you could call it love**

* * *

A.J. sighed, leaning her head back against the cold hard metal of her car in the parking lot. Her eyes closed tightly and then were quickly opened again. Flames burst from out of no where...  
A.J. woke startled by the loud thumping on the lab door. A sticky note clung onto her cheek as she looked around groggy. It was two in the morning. _Damn…I didn't go home, did I…_She ruffled her hair and lumbered over to the glass door. Eric was laughing as she opened it with a sleepy look pasted onto her face. He slipped the note off her cheek and wheeled her into a chair.

"Got you some coffee." Eric smiled.

A.J. for the first time today, gave Eric a warm and thankful smile. She took the cup and sipped the warm liquid.

"So I heard from Calliegh that you found another weapon and possibly another murderer." A.J. said, getting back to business.

Eric nodded, showing her the photos and the suspects.

"Hmm I bet it's her." A.J. joked and pointed at a rich, snobbish looking woman. "She looks the stupid blonde type to just throw a knife at a bush, hoping that we wouldn't find it."

"Well we can't judge a dumb blonde by how she looks; let's check the data base for any records and how she links to our victim."

A.J. scanned the screen with red eyes. She blinked as her vision came blurry and rubbed the corners. Sure the coffee helped her, a little, but she hadn't even eaten yet. Making sure Eric wasn't looking; she rubbed her stomach, trying to quiet the growling annoyance.

"Found it," she said in slurred words. "Her name is Sarah McKlinski, and look." A.J. sat bolt straight, a relief in her back, "her DNA matches our Vic."

"She's our Vic's daughter…well this links quite nicely. Good job." Eric squeezed A.J.'s aching shoulder.  
She bit her lip and nodded.

"Go get some rest, I'll tell the next team to do the paper work, you earned it Hart."

"Thanks." She smiled.

When Eric left the lab, A.J. walked around the table to shut off any important documents and to lock up the glass door. She grabbed her jacket and bumped into a stony chest. _OH NO! NOT THE COFFEE!_

Warm, large hands gripped her hand that was over the warm liquid. The other was around her waist. A.J. couldn't help but blush, a little. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks now. _Could he feel the heat radiating from my skin? _She thought. She slowly looked at the handsome face of Wolfe. His eyebrows stitched together as always and his captivating hazel eyes locked with A.J.'s green gems.

"You look starved." Wolfe managed to say.

"Famished."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"I-I'd like that, thank you."  
The two stayed in the embrace for two more seconds before stuttering and mumbling, fidgeting with hair. And the slightly crushed coffee cup.

* * *

The diner was open early. Fortunately. A.J. ordered almost everything from the menu once she was seated. Wolfe just ordered a bagel.

A.J. wanted to ask if he was on a weird feminine diet as a joke, but thought better of it.

The smell of omelets, bacon and toast perked her right; she ordered a new brew of coffee and sipped her third happily.

Wolfe finished his bagel—half heartedly—and watched A.J. wolf down her triple dish.

"Wow…"

A.J. looked at Wolfe with a _what?_ –look and put down her fork and knife.

"No, no…continue, I just never seen any one eat so, so…fast." He saved his life with the last word.

A.J. just gave a suspicious _hmm_ and continued to sip her brew. Every so often glancing back up at Wolfe. _Why do I always catch myself in these moments? With him?!_

Munching away the last piece of toast she leaned back and sighed. Totally satisfied.

Wolfe swallowed hard. The lovely bare throat seemed welcoming, as he watched A.J. lean back after her meal. Then it hit him. _How could I've been SO blind?_ Calliegh, Eric, Alexx and even Horatio seemed to have handed him a hint, nudge or a whisper. He liked her. _Why hasn't it occurred to me before?_

Feeling all his thoughts just float away, he leaned closer to A.J., he never been so closed to her before…her scent, her bare neck, and her hair, it seemed suddenly wonderful. His macho seemed, to just…abandon him…he could feel her heat of her skin on him now, every square inch…as he leaned closer…

* * *

HAHA! Sorry to keep you hanging…P and sorry it took so long….but I promise I'll get the next chapter…chapter 5 up in no time….maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky and my teachers don't' fling homework at me OO  
Anyways thanks for reading! 


	5. Damned Pager

**If you could call it love**

* * *

Ryan Wolfe leaned in closer, feeling the warmth and the beautiful scent that was A.J. His eyes barely moving away off her lips.

A.J.'s eyes were closed. Her gentle breathing, her long eyelashes seemed intoxicating. He was only an inch away from her; his silent approach didn't stir A.J. to Wolfe's amazement. Wolfe swallowed again; he was almost pressing his lips onto her—

_BEEP! BEEP! _Wolfe fell onto the diner table, knocking over the sugar bowl and a dozen forks. A.J. opened her eyes and snapped her head back. Rubbing her eyes. Wolfe flushed. The only reason she didn't move was that she had fallen asleep.

She looked at him quizzically, with her comical look that Wolfe always liked about her…well, now liked about her.

"I-I needed, some, some…" Wolfe looked around the table without making the situation look totally obvious, he snatched the pepper shaker. "Pepper, some pepper."

"For what?"

Wolfe froze. He didn't think she would ask that. "Umm…my…tongue…feels numb."

If he could, he would've kicked himself right in the ass. _That was the lamest excuse!_

_BEEP! BEEP! _Wolfe's pager went off again. He snatched the damned thing and sighed.

"Eric needs us over at the Dade. Says he's sorry for-," Wolfe paused.   
"What?" A.J. smiled.

_Eric…I'm going to get you for this…_

Eric Delko walked charmingly out into the new morning, smiling as Wolfe and Hart entered the Miami-Dade front doors.

His red T-shirt outlined his muscularity. Perfect 10/10.  
Wolfe glared at him, wondering what Delko was up to and what he'd gain from it.

"We have Sarah McKlinski in the interrogation room. Someone already questioned her, got it on tape and a statement…she cracked under pressure."

"She blurted? Damn that's no fun." A.J. pouted.

Eric smiled and patted her back. His large hands seemed to cover most of her waist as he wheeled her into the elevator. Wolfe in hot pursuit .

Natalia Boa Vista walked in with the files as she introduced herself. A.J. and she seemed to have an invisible link as they talked non stop in the lab. Wolfe noticed. A little enviously. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wall, scrutinizing A.J. Hart.

Then he remembered the first day he had met her. She had spoken to him about scrutinizing her. He smiled at the memory.

"…What do you think Ryan?"

"Hunh?" Wolfe snapped back to reality. Rubbing his eyes while he was at it.

"Coffee?" A.J. smiled.

_What's with her and coffee?_ "Nah, you probably want one yourself."

"Depends, are you buying?"

Natalia smiled in the background, as she examined the little "innocent" conversations her co-workers were having.

_OOOH! Eric was right about this one._ She excused herself and walked out of the lab to meet with Eric.

"Well?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Pay up…I bet that he liked her…you saw him at the diner…"

Natalia sighed and handed Eric the twenty. "Never knew that Wolfe would pull something like that…how did he even ask her to breakfast?"

Eric grinned. "Haven't I ever told you that I was "good"?"

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "Not when we were dating…in what sense?"

Eric shook his head grinning. Whispering, "I'm just good." As he walked away, leaving Natalia laughing with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

A.J. ran the last documents into the database and stretched. Feeling every single vertebrae relax as she yawned.

Wolfe entered the lab and held out the coffee. French vanilla for A.J., hard for him.

She took the cup greedily and grinned at him.

He grinned too and looked away and sighed. "Fine, you're a great persuader. I haven't drink coffee since I was a teen…" He sipped the black liquid. "It tastes so foreign to me now."

A.J. was about to sip her own when she remembered. The smell. The memory.

"Double sugar no milk or cream…" She whispered.

"That's what I put in my coffee." Wolfe mumbled. "Good hard and sweet."

_Good hard and sweet? Double sugar no milk or cream…it can't be him…it's just a coincidence…it's not him…_

A.J. shook her head and drank her coffee. _It's not him…just a coincidence…_

* * *

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I Updated fast because I got real bored. HERE'S CHAPTER 5! _


	6. Crazy Thoughts

**If you could call it love**

* * *

A.J. read through the files and listened to the confession tape over and over again. The daughter was dating the doorman and the father didn't approve. _Typical_ thought A.J. the daughter got angry and stabbed her father from behind, falling into the bowl of heated jawbreakers the doorman was going to use with his friends for a prank, burned and stabbed, the victim ran out into the hall way where the doorman bumped into the rich father of his girlfriend's. The father gripped onto the doorman's arm until the daughter came out and pushed the father down the stairs.

Ryan sighed as she played the tape one last time. He could feel himself battling with himself. _Tell her, don't tell her…_

He leaned back and yawned, his palm covering his eyes from the sunlight.

"You know, if you're too tired, I could drive you home." A.J. said, not turning around to face him.

"You must be tired from running through my mind all day." Wolfe mumbled.

A.J. scoffed. She sat down beside him—Wolfe immediately turned to look at her—she had her arms crossed over her breasts. "You know, that has to be the _worst_ pickup line…_ever_."

"I thought "I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" was the worst one ever…"

"No, drunks use that one."

"What about "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?""

"Please don't tell me you actually use these." A.J. laughed.

Wolfe looked away, flushed that he actually made a stupid conversation. "Yeah, yeah…whatever…laugh at Ryan."

Ryan Wolfe walked out of the lab and found Eric in the morgue, putting the corpse of the sweet sugary victim into the chamber. He could feel Eric mocking him inside his head.

"Eric…you told me that A.J. wanted to go out with me but didn't want to admit it."

"Well if I didn't say it, would you have asked her?" Eric said.

Wolfe thought about this for a long time, his face stony. He knew Eric was right, one way or another. Natalia came into the morgue with a hidden smirk on her face. She handed the new case file to Wolfe and left. The yellow sticky note made his eye bulge. _You're partnered up with A.J., as a new CSI she is not allowed to wield a gun yet. It's your responsibility to take charge of her, protect her if there's a gun fire. This case is yours. _It was in Calliegh's hand.

"I-I'm wait!" Wolfe followed Natalia out of the morgue and was greeted by Horatio.

"Ryan, you and A.J. have been here without a nights rest. This case will be in both of your hands. I trust you to take care of it. And get some rest." Thought it sounded reassuring, his tone and probing bright eyes made Wolfe feel edgy. Natalia turned around and raised an eyebrow and shrugged one shoulder and walked away. Revealing A.J. who was behind her.

"I heard, that we're partnered. Lieutenant Caine said that we should get some rest." A.J.'s eyes blinked a couple of times and turned.

Wolfe sighed and groaned as he squeezed his eye lids tight.

"A.J. can you give me a ride…My car is in the repair shop." He grimaced at his voice and lack of words.

A.J. nodded and smiled faintly. Ryan found this awkward. _Did Eric tell her something…maybe Natalia? Was that why she was smirking? OH NO! That means…I asked…and now…she might think…OH GAWD!_

The parking lot was empty. Only the old black Chevy truck was in the center, waiting for the likely owner, A.J., to climb aboard with a foreign guest. A.J. opened the cabin and stuffed her jacket and kit in, along with Ryan, in the passenger seat. The ride to Wolfe's was a silent one. Only the little spit outs of which direction to turn.

Trying not to be misleading, or act weirdly, Ryan offered her a drink up in his condo. A.J. accepted the offer.

It was spacious.

A.J. looked around quickly. Feeling uneasy. _I knew him before…I did…he drank coffee when he was so young…I remember…I wonder if he remembers. Maybe that's why he offered me to come upstairs. _A.J. thought through her fidgety fingers on her buttoned shirt.

"Drink?" Wolfe asked.

"Some water would be nice…"

Wolfe took a long minute. Staring at her. "No…no coffee?" He stuttered. Temporarily paralyzed in the arms.

"No, I think I had, had too much." She sighed and looked around some more.

She found a comfy place on the sofa as Wolfe brought over the water. He sat beside her and turned on the T.V. It was some soap opera…nothing good on to really distract him.

After a while he felt his vision blur…then he blacked out.

A.J. felt the weight of Ryan's head on her shoulder. She tried to move without him waking, but couldn't. She sat there. Awkward. She set the glass on the table on sat there. Silent, non-moving. Thinking. Then she too blacked out in the room which belonged to her childhood sweet heart.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I tried to make it interesting! MORE TO COME! YOU WON"T BE DISSAPOINTED IN THE UP COMING CHAPTERS! 


	7. Raindrops and Eggs

**If you could call it love**

* * *

Time ticked by like a slow crawling insect. The faucet dribbled each second. Morning sun brightening sunny Miami. As each ray of sunlight splattered the blue walls of Wolfe's condo.

His hazel eyes opened and scrutinized the weight on his stomach. A.J. lay on him in peaceful light breaths. Her hand on his chest, her feet intertwining with his. Her left hand on his shoulder, and he found his on her waist. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. Shifting his weight; he slid off the couch and moved A.J. to a better position with a warm blanket. He went into his bedroom and found some neat clothes that he had to change into for his own case today. He sighed; _A.J. needs to go back to her own condo to change. _

Stalking back into his living room—his eyes only on A.J.—he prodded her shoulder gingerly. Her eyes stirred but she didn't wake. He patted her soft hazel orange tinted hair and caressed her cheek. They were equally soft.

"Wake up A.J…." Ryan crouched down as he whispered softly.

A.J.'s eyes stared right back at his chocolate hazel eyes. Smiling a little. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"6:30…we have to go to your place for you to change…" Wolfe looked up at the digital clock on his widescreen. "Come on, I'll drive you home to change…"

A.J. nodded and let Wolfe pick her stupor body.

A.J.'s condo was mirrored. Almost like a dance studio. Bar shaped counters and futons lining the pale walls. A.J. showed him to a futon and entered her own bedroom and got undressed. The warm sunlight made her skin glow a beautiful tanned colour as she was only down to her black laced bra and panties. Her long legs lead her into her wardrobe, a tall red oak, with pictures of her old house when she was only nine. The baby blue shades, the country like garden, and the ashen gray tiles on the roof. Red door and tire swing on the front tree. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she traced the face of her nine year old self. Drawing back to reality—half naked with Wolfe outside waiting—she brought out a gray shoulder cut top, three-quartered sleeves, and tight but flexible black pants. Making sure no bags were under her eyes; she presented herself into the kitchen and asked if Wolfe would fancy a glass of water or something to eat. Asking for toast, A.J. went to grab the loaf as Wolfe prepared the eggs.

"You cook?" A.J. asked, highly amused.

"I live by myself…I don't exactly have enough to buy all my breakfasts, lunches and dinners." Wolfe explained. A.J. nodded and answered with an: "I see…" look.

The smell of breakfast at seven in the morning, and the radio turned on—chorused with Wolfe's lousy vocals on "raindrops are falling on my head…"—and having to go to work at eight seemed quite relaxing for A.J.'s third day on the job. Silently she danced inside herself. The toast popped out of the toaster, impressing Wolfe; catching the slices with the empty plates toppled with egg.

Finishing her second cup of caffeine, fully energized she grabbed her keys and lead Wolfe back outside of her condo and into the black Chevy.

The large truck thundered into the parking lot of the CSI Miami-Dade, which was greeted by Horatio Caine. His glistening gingery orange hair always seemed to be the sun and glow glistening through his beautiful probing blue eyes. His cool stare through his sunglasses always made her transparent; she guessed it was a tactic to make criminals crack.

"Hello Miss Hart…Have you rested enough for your case?" He said, always in that fatherly tone.

She nodded and looked over her shoulder at Wolfe who yawned a little. His eyes widened for a split second when she grinned. Horatio also grinned as he gave her the case.

"Show me what you can do."

* * *

The bar was loud, ear drums ringing as every body moved to the beat and rhythm at the florescent lights and glowing paint splattered in the dark club.

The suspect was at the back of the bar, seducing a young girl serving him a drink. His brown dung hair gelled and also splattered in paint.

"Mr. Andrews?" A.J. tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, hello…who's asking?"

"A.J. Hart, I'm a CSI, I'd like to question you about the murder of Emily Akins."

"What? Do you want to exchange DNA?" He smiled drunkenly.

Wolfe clenched his jaw at the bold comment made by Andrews.

A.J. kept her cool and gave a devious smile. "No, yours is just fine…I'd like that bottle please and your spit."

"My what?"

Wolfe held out a tiny beaker under Andrews' nose and gave him an evil look. "Your spit…Mr. Andrews."

* * *

Natalia approached the pair in the morgue with the evidence in documents and the data base.

"Well his saliva matched the substance in our Vic's mouth. And he had a record for rape on someone five years younger than him. Filed, in jail for five years."

"That's it?!" A.J. said, exasperated.

"Claimed that he didn't know her age."

"And the jury believed that…unbelievable…" Wolfe shook his head at the injustice of the world.

"Don't be too hard at them, it's a vote to agree and they're just human…" Calliegh came in at that moment with her sunny accent. "He was released just a month ago…"

A.J. moved back to the Vic, the tinge in her skin and the stiffness in her body, she estimated she was deceased about two weeks ago.

"You think Andrews didn't learn his lesson yet?" A.J. asked Calliegh.

"He didn't seem to mind seducing that young girl in the bar today…as I heard from your report into the files…it's nice to know that you put extra evidence in …great observation skills…" She smiled.

"Is that why you double check everything she does Cal?" Wolfe smirked.

"I can't help it!" Calliegh defended herself. "I'm born curious, it's in my blood!"

"The body also has some dirt behind her ear." Natalia stated, getting back to business.

"What type of dirt?" A.J. asked.

"Gardening soil…"

"I think it's time to bring Mr. Andrews in for some questioning. And we need a warrant to search his house." Calliegh hinted to A.J.

"I'll get the hummer." Wolfe volunteered as Calliegh went to get the warrant.

Wolfe walked out of the lab jingling the keys in his hand and whistling "Raindrops are falling on my head…" as he left.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAVE A STUPID ISU in math and for some odd reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload…….well here's chapter seven! Chapter eight will be much longer…promise! 


	8. In Shock

**If you could call it love**

* * *

The hummer raced on as Wolfe couldn't think of anything BUT A.J. The feeling made his heart beat so much faster. The muscle seemed to enlarge in his chest, like he was a robot with a ticking bomb inside him about to explode. A.J. clipped her badge and belt around her hip, the warrant enclosed in her hands. 

The sunlight shined through the tinted windows and extra high-lighted the orange tinges in A.J.'s hazel hair. A radio call came from the receiver on Wolfe's shoulder. Apparently there was a shooting at Andrews'.

Wolfe sped the hummer. His sweet feeling filled with anxiety. A.J. wasn't allowed to wield a gun yet, for what reason, Wolfe did not know all he knew was he had to keep her safe, that he had to protect her.

A.J. stared at Wolfe after he received the radio call. His expression pained and hard. His jaw clenched tightly as he steered the hummer slowly around the corner and stomped on the brakes. He looked over at her with his mesmerizing eyes. Full of concern and worry.

He tried to speak but he ended up looking like a fish on dried ground.

"I'll be fine. I'll direct you through." A.J. tried to calm her voice, as calm as a person can get when they were unarmed near a shooting.

Wolfe leaned in on A.J. He wanted to say something to make the atmosphere of angst go away. _We're CSI we should know how…_he thought as he stared into the sparkling greens starring right back.

"Go…"A.J. managed to say. Pushing him on the shoulder.

He turned towards the trunk and grabbed two vests. His best at protecting for her now. He was about to leave but he punched the door. He bared his teeth and turned around and gave a deep breath out to calm himself. Eyes shut tightly.

The warmth of Wolfe's lips on hers felt wonderful as her trembling fingers started to stop feeling so numb. Her mind seemed to abandon her as she tried to kiss him back but he drew away and cupped her face in his hands. His face only a centimeter away. His boyish face filled with love and concern.

"I'm not going to leave you unarmed. I…I" there was a gunshot that hit the hummer's mirror.

A.J. snapped back to reality and flung her vest on. She was in total combat mode, knowing she wasn't allowed to touch an automatic, .45, .22 gauge or whatever type of shooting device, she willingly accepted Wolfe's gun as he opened his door to use as a shield as he shot four rounds at the attacker.

She was lucky as she ducked at the right moment –she could feel the heat on the glass—as a bullet shot through the windshield on the passenger side.

Wolfe momentarily took his eyes off the shooter and looked at A.J. covered with glass. She gingerly lifted her head up and gave him an _I'm-okay-get-your-focus-back-on-the-guy!_ Look.

Another gunshot at the top of the car was what got Wolfe back to his position, though A.J. noticed he had inched closer to the seats.

A.J. sighed angrily as another bullet hit the hummer and plopped heatedly on her hand.

She kicked her door open and peered around the sides, ready at any moment. The signal was obvious. A loud bang that left A.J. momentarily deaf. She stretched her thighs and shot two rounds and crouched back behind the door.

She looked over at Wolfe; he was huddled back inside the hummer, reloading bullets.

On the count of three, both aimed and fired at the emerging black vehicles that rammed into a tree at full speed. The survivors running out of the wreck holding packages tightly in their arms.

"They're drug dealers!" A.J. shouted at Wolfe.

"They've got what…about 53 keys?" He estimated.

Then the dung coloured head popped behind a bush. Andrews.

A.J. stood up and shouted.

"Mr. Andrews get back here now!"

_Bang! _Wolfe shot Andrews in the thigh. The _thump _meant he wasn't going anywhere, far, anyways.

The scene was clear in under a minute as other CSI: Miami-Dade and Police fire arms vehicles revved into view. One of them—A.J. recognized—was Eric's.

Wolfe stood up and mopped his brow. Smiling in relief at A.J. that she was okay—

_BANG!_

A.J. could feel the bullet drive through her collar bone. The one place on the chest the vest couldn't protect. The man that had shot her was on the ground. Huddling his four keys of coke. Eric's gun to his head.

The pavement felt warm on her hands. Her eyelids felt heavy as they narrowed to slits as the glare from the sun shone onto her face. Wolfe was bent over her. Shocked. For a full minute he stared at her. Didn't know what to do with her.

"I'm fine…" A.J. managed to say, smiling weakly as the warm crimson liquid ran down her shoulder.

Her eyes faltered. She saw darkness in minutes at a time. Wolfe's palm patting her on the cheek in little slaps.

"A.J.?! A.J. look at me! Look at me!"

She opened her eyes…the pain came later.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry to leave you like this. But they FINALLY kissed…in a weird situation… 

Hope you liked it…chapter nine coming up on Friday!

I can't believe I did that to the HUMMER!!!


	9. Doctor, Doctor

**If you could call it love  
**

* * *

**  
**

A.J. was half awake. She could feel her hand tugged, and being inserted with needles, IV's, and oxygen mask over her mouth. Vision was a problem. Only narrow slits at a time. She could hear Wolfe's voice echoing somewhere.

"Ryan?" She murmured.

"Sir, you can't go into the ambulance unless you're family!" A tall paramedic shoved Ryan Wolfe by the chest as Wolfe tried to move into the vehicle.

"You don't get it do you?!" Ryan shouted, almost pulling out his hair, he felt so agitated that he almost felt like his heart was going to jump right out of him, "Right now, I AM her family."

A.J. couldn't hear anything. There was silence. A dreadful silence that was soon broken by a familiar soothing voice. "Sir, right now, Miss Hart is our family until we can contact hers. Now let Detective Wolfe aboard…_now…_" Horatio's voice had a sharp edge at the last words.

"Yes sir, lieutenant Caine."

The weight of the vehicle shifted and Wolfe's presence was there, beside her holding her hand. His broken breaths made her smile a little.

"What're you thinking?" He asked.

"How _stupid _you are." She replied.

A.J.'s eyes were still closed but she knew that he was finally smiling.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe waited in the emergency room for almost three hours. His impatience was evident as he kept harassing the nurse on when the doctor would come out. Or when for the fifth time he dropped his eighth coffee. Though this gesture reminded him of A.J. even more.

His eyes were closed when Eric walked in, jacket slung over an arm as he walked and sat down next to Wolfe.

"How're you doin'?" He asked the air.

Wolfe looked at Delko but didn't answer until after a while.

"Mmm, I- I really, don't, I…" he sighed, "I don't know Delko…" He glanced at his fidgeting fingers.

"She'll be alright, alright?" Eric attempted a smile but it didn't help.

"You know…I was jealous of you when she first came to the Dade…"

Eric glanced at Wolfe. His hair ruffled, drooping eyes. "Why?" He finally said, scoffing a little.

"She wouldn't take her eyes of you…"

Eric gave a quite chuckle, and shook his head. "You're wrong Wolfe…You know, I kept my eye on her too. She's really something. She was—I don't know, hot? should I say, when she marched right into the office after the interview."

Wolfe didn't know to agree aloud or to punch Delko for liking her, and how he secretly was frightened how A.J. could've been won over by Delko.

* * *

"How're you holding up?"

A.J. smiled at her boss. "I'm fine, I'll make it."

"Good…you just rest and take it easy, can you do that?"

"What about the Andrews case?" She winced at the wound.

"Your new case is to take care of yourself and then come right back when you're okay…okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Kay, now let me check what the boys are doing."

* * *

Ryan and Eric nearly pounced the doctor as he came out of the emergency room, all smiles. Wolfe took a breather and smiled.

"When can someone visit her?" Eric asked.

"Well Lieutenant Caine has already seen her so let her rest, and, we'll see, okay boys?"

Eric nodded and patted the doctor on the back for thanks.

_I can finally get some sleep._

* * *

Her eyes widened as she heard the door open and close. Her voice caught in her throat. Her body exhausted from all the drugs. She tried to speak as Kevin advanced towards her.

"I haven't seen _you_ in a long time, Alison." He smirked and stroked her cheek.

A.J. almost cried as he kissed her lips.

"Doctor I just wanted to ask—"

Wolfe walked in and almost choked on his tongue.

"What—are—you—doing--?!" He ran up and rushed the doctor into the wall.

"R-R…Ryan…"A.J. tried to speak, "D-don-t, I-I kn-know him." She closed her eyes, Wolfe was afraid that she would never open them, "I-I kn-know him…"she repeated.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to keep you waiting and have such a short chapter up but homework has got me so messed up I couldn't think of how to CONTINUE! I know. I was freaking out, my friends were about to bite off my HEAD! This is just/ almost like a filler, just to move the story along.

But who's this Kevin/ Doctor? WHAT DOES HE KNOW THAT WE DON"T? Poor Wolfe, will he EVER get A.J. alone? All this next chapter…soon, I MEAN it this time!


End file.
